


The Never Ending Beginning

by Morbid_but_beautiful



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Woops, aftg, dark ish neil, idk how to tag, jean and neil frickle frackle, raven!twinyards, riko and nathan are their own warnings obv, this is freeform and it shows, yeah thats right im edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_but_beautiful/pseuds/Morbid_but_beautiful
Summary: Mary Hatford had failed her son, and got caught tying to sneak with him in the dead of night. Neil then went on to become number 3 in Rikos fucked up little world.(the summary sucks but the story is better i promise)
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Jean Moreau, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds, renee is all by herself poor girl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The First Time of a Billion

**Author's Note:**

> i just keep rewriting this and always forget to save it, so here is my courageous act of posting a work (lol). anyways i integrated most of my headcanons into this fic, but anyways enjoy! ( why do authors say that, this isnt fucking olive garden).

Nathaniel had been a whole whopping 10 years old when he was sold to the Moriyama family. He had experienced more trauma in such little time than an average person would in their entire lifetime, today would be no exception. 

-

Today had been the day Nathaniel would be branded with the oh-so controversial 3 on his face. The tattoo artist had been reluctant to give a fifteen-year-old a tattoo, but the money paid well so he asked no questions.

Riko, Kevin had been in the lounge with him too, Riko and Kevin already being tattooed up, Jean still anxiously biting his nails.

" Nathaniel, I would like to see you after your marking is done," Riko announced, breaking the silence save for the ever insistent buzzing of the tattoo pen.

" Yes king, is there anything specific you would like me to do beforehand," Nathaniel asked, the word king leaving a harsh taste in his mouth.

" No, this will be a surprise."

Riko then left the room without another word. Nathaniel looked nervously to Jean for an answer, but the only thing the Frenchman had to offer was a shrug and a shake of his head. Nathaniel hoped, solemnly, for the inking process to be over soon so he could get what Riko wanted done and over with. Nathaniel let his mind wander off to the possibilities of what Riko had wanted, but his mind led him to nothing, he had done his schoolwork, attended practice, and cleaned the court up. Soon enough the buzzing had stopped and Nathaniel was being told to get up to let Jean get on the chair.

He walked down the never-ending black hallway, all the way down to Riko and Kevin's room. Stopping a few feet in front of the door had built a torrent of emotions in his head. Nathaniel pushed the door opened to reveal the darkroom and its- wait 2 inhabitants. Riko never let anyone in his room, period.

" Nathaniel. Sit," Riko pointed to a black chair," This is Johnson, he's our starting dealer. I am sure you two have met before."

Oh, they have met alright, Johnson loved pushing Nathaniel up against the court walls and whisper disturbing things to him during practice. Even outside of practice Johnson would creep up on Nathaniel and touch him. He had never gotten far, for fear he would be caught.

Nathaniel sat down on the black chair and scooted up to Riko a bit. Johnson got up and started moving towards Nathaniel with a glint in his eyes that Nathaniel did not like one bit. He sat down a breath away from where Nathaniel sat in the office chair and smirked up at him. Nathaniel looked up at Riko for an explanation.

Riko stood abruptly and walked towards the door but before leaving he said the words that made Nathaniel realize what he was in for;

" Don't go too hard on him. Have fun."

The door closed and locked, Suddenly Nathaniel felt claustrophobic. He wanted to run. Johnson stood up and started closing in.

-

Jean found Nathaniel scrubbing his skin raw in the showers. Quickly and quietly he went to Nathaniel and took the soapy rag that was causing damage to the backliners skin. Gently, without questions, Jean started to massage the soap into Nathaniel's skin, avoiding the rough material of the rag.

Nathaniel did not want to be touched by anyone, but Jean's hands were soft and did not want to cause harm. Plus Nathaniel would trust his life to Jean without question, so he lost himself. Jean brought him back by accidentally running over a hand-shaped bruise in his hip bone.

Nathaniel had flinched hard at the motion. Jean retracted his hands in fear he had hurt his precious companion. The realization took over Jean's face when he looked down and saw the bruises and 'love-bites'. Jean did not like pity, so he had never given any, but now was a perfect time for sympathy to appear.

Nathaniel soon realized that Jean had been staring at his body for a bit too long. He looked up and saw the taller male with tears in his eyes and a fire burning in his soul.

The water shut off, urging Nathaniel and Jean to get out of the showers. Jean, With sudden awareness, was soaked. Nathaniel had not thought to bring any clothes with him, only thinking of getting the dirty touches off of him.

So, he wrapped a towel over his naked and battered body, and like hell was on his heels to his room, Jean in tow. They reached their room in record time and quickly changed into the uncomfortable nightwear the nest had to offer. 

When they had finished getting dressed, Jean asked a silent question. 

" I think you already know what happened Jean," Nathaniel said.

" Who?"

It was such a simple question, but Nathaniel broke down in tears. 

" Jean I didn't want to. I couldn't breathe. He wouldn't stop touching me," Nathaniel sobbed.

Nathaniel looked at the ground, unable to look Jean in the eye, for Jean had known what had happened to Nathaniel. Jean got up and sat next to Nathaniel, who had curled in on himself and was crying harshly into his knees. He was gasping for air and choking on his saliva with the force of his crying.

" Neil, I want to know who did it, I want to make damn sure that they will never hurt you ever again," Jean said, using his nickname for Nathaniel.

Nathaniel shook his head, and Jean sighed. He rubbed his partner's back until he fell asleep, but poor Nathaniel could only dream of Riko leaving the room, the words repeating in his head.

" Don't go too hard on him. Have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was pretty short, but the chapters will get longer, im jsut trying to catch the hang of writing somethign that isnt a poetic short story on wattpad. but anyways constructive criticism is so welcomed, i need so much help with writing cjskdljvclsd. anyways bye have fun doing whatever you are doing.


	2. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is summoned up to the East Tower to complete a job with Nathan ( they skin a man alive).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan shows up, so it gets pretty gory. Also thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments, 1) that was fast considering i posted this yesterday, and 2) it made me so happy to see that people enjoyed my work :))))) also the title is a song by stegosaurus rex, its really good, There is some soft brotherly bonding at the end between jean,kevin, and neil

It had been weeks since the first time Johnson violated him. Nathaniel felt dirty. He knew deep inside he couldn't do anything, so he shouldn't feel that way, but that didn't shake the feeling of wrongness in his body.

He was walking from practice when the assistant coach pulled him aside. Warily, Nathaniel looked up at the tall Japanese man.

" Your father is here to see you. It's urgent, come as quickly as possible," the man said to him quickly, accent tinging his words.

Nathaniel rushed his shower and got dressed at lightning pace. He left his room nervously, scared of what lies in the east tower for him. The long hallways on the way there were eerie, more so than normal. The black paint with the red light bulbs not helping the effect. 

Turning the corner, he bumped into a large body. Hurriedly, Nathaniel scurried back to get out of reach of the person. He looked up to see Kevin. He sighed in relief. The relief was short-lived because he saw Johnson right behind Kevin, with Riko in the very back.

" Why hello Nathaniel. How pleasant this little run-in is," he said with malice lacing his voice," would you like to join us?"

" Sorry, King, but I'm going to have to decline the offer. What would I be missing," Nathaniel asked.

" Nothing much, we're just going to teach Kevin a lesson on how to keep his mouth shut."

" You leave him alone asshole, both of you!"

Kevin stiffened at Nathaniel's harsh words, Riko just smiled. The assistant coach who fetched Nathaniel earlier came to the scene.

" What is going on? Nathaniel, what did I tell you, you should be in there last week. C'mon hurry," the ass. coach said.

Nathaniel walked away while giving Riko the stink eye. He knew his father, and Ichirou, would not be happy with his timing. He hurried to the east tower, in hopes he would still be on time. What on time meant was that it was .5 seconds after being summoned, his father's temper had no room for patience. 

He clicked floor 5 on the elevator, having no time to take the stairs like he normally did. The elevator dinged, the doors opening to reveal a hallway with several doors. Two doors down, to the right, was waiting with his father inside. With a deep breath, Nathaniel carried on.

Slowly, he turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. It was a large room with a wall made of tinted glass to watch over the court. It had a bar, a discussion table, and two couches. It looked like a nice place to hang out, but Nathaniel knew what happens in this room. 

His father was waiting for him on the couch. He stood up, towering over Nathaniel, his fierce face making him seem even bigger. Nathan took his son by the arm in an iron grip and led him out of the room, back into the hallway Nathaniel was in a second ago. He walked over to another room and took a key out.

Nathaniel knew what happened in this room as well. He started to panic because 5 years ago Nathan Wesninski had chopped a spy to itty bitty bits. He forced Nathaniel to not take his eyes off the bloody sight, making him take in every gory bit.

(Be warned it gets very gory in this part)  
Nathan opened the door to reveal a tarp laid on the floor, a man that appeared to be in his forties suspended by hooks through his wrists.

Nathaniel flinched at the sight. Nathan tightened his grip on Nathaniel and led him over to the man. Nathan yanked the man slightly, the man screamed in pain.

" Nathaniel, this is why you don't try to sleep with the Lord's wife," he yanked again. " You are going to be teaching him a lesson this time. I think it's time I start teaching you my trade."

Nathan let go of his son. He grabbed and handed his son the large knife from the counter. 

" Take this. We are going to skin the man alive, as per Lord Kengo's request. Put the knife to his ankles and cut around the skin."

Nathaniel complied, his hesitance disappeared. The back skin of the ankle was harder to cut, but Nathaniel pushed through. He repeated the process to the other ankle. He then started to peel the skin up, hearing the tear of the skin separating from the muscle.

He added cuts to make the skin easier to rip off. He drowned out the man's screams with thoughts of Jean. Jean's smile, although rare, could light up a room. His thoughts shifted to Kevin and how much he loved his hugs. Thinking of Kevin also brought on thoughts of what Johnson might be doing to the striker. He then got angry at Riko and everyone else who had hurt his brothers.

He forced the anger to be taken out on the man, so he wouldn't do something he regretted to Riko. The man's screams were hardly a whisper, his voice was raw and pleading. Nathaniel was already up to the mans' thighs. 

" Stop." 

Nathaniel dropped the knife at his fathers' command. Nathan picked it up and twirled it around. He took the knife to the man's groin, tracing one of the veins with his knife. The man cried out weakly. He was nearly dead. 

" Guess you can't try the misses anymore can you," and with that, Nathan cut the man's dick off. 

The man gave one final gurgle and died. Nathaniel checked the watch he wore on his wrist.

" 12:31 PM, cause of death: bleeding out."

This was part of the job, Nathan cut people up and Nathaniel signed their death certificate. Nathaniel walked over to the counter that had held the large knife and found an official death certificate. He wrote down the needed information and looked to see what the man's name was John Gregg. He always looked at the names of people he signed off. It was an instinct. Nathan unhooked the body and wrapped it up like a burrito in the tarp.

Nathaniel opened the door to the furnace room and held it open for his father. The large man walked through with the body tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He tossed the body into the oversized oven and cranked the heat to full blast. To Nathaniel, this was the worst part. The smell of burning flesh mingled with plastic to create an awful smell. He was out of that room in a heartbeat.

Nathan met his son in the first room they were in.

" Is that all I was needed for, father?" Nathaniel questioned.

" No, Junior, there's something I need to tell you," Nathan said with a smirk. 

Nathaniel gulped, knowing that the following information would not be pleasing.

" Your mother is dead. I caught the bitch trying to sneak out to see you again. She just loves trying to sneak around doesn't she," Nathan said with a laugh.

Nathaniel's heart stopped. His mother- dead. He knew his mother would die at the hands of his father, but that day seemed so far off. He nodded and walked to the elevator.

Numb and caked with blood, he walked to his room trying to stay out of sight. Luckily everyone decided today would be a good day to be out of the nest. He opened the door to his and Jean's room. He was met with the sight of a crying Kevin being comforted by shaken up Jean. They both looked up at Nathaniel at the same time.

Jean gave out a loud gasp. Kevin emitted a strangled sound. They both stood up.

" Neil, what happened? What did they do to you? Are you hurt?"

Rapid-fire questions were shot at him.

" I'm fine. I'm just going to shower now," Nathaniel stated and grabbed his clothes.

His shower didn't take long, considering all he had to do was scrub his skin free of John Gregg's blood. The shower itself was nice, but the reason for it will haunt his nightmares for the next few days, he was sure of it. 

The walk back to his room was quiet due to the nest being barren. The door to his and Jean's room was still open, hushed whispers between Jean and Kevin. Nathaniel walked in and shut the door. The whispers stopped.

Nathaniel sat on his bed with Kevin next to him. He leaned his head onto his self-proclaimed brother. Kevin brought his hands around Nathaniel and held him tight, in a hug. Nathaniel leaned into the touch. Jean walked over and sat on Nathaniel's other side and repeated the steps. 

Eventually, Nathaniel calmed down between his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I love them being soft with eachother, also i dont know how to end chapters, anyways love you guysss

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty short, but the chapters will get longer, im jsut trying to catch the hang of writing somethign that isnt a poetic short story on wattpad. but anyways constructive criticism is so welcomed, i need so much help with writing cjskdljvclsd. anyways bye have fun doing whatever you are doing.


End file.
